


Blueberry Pie

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Cannibalism, Everything Went To Shit, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Rape, Teeth removing, Underswap Sans, buttfucked, he doesnt know what dick is because he technically doesn't have one, injuries, mouthfucked, noncon, pap isnt there much, sans also gets badly injured, sans gets fucked, sans is innocent, sans is nicknamed Swappy, vomitting (but not kink-related he just throws up)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sans has made two new human friends. Although, to the other humans, they had appeared as intimidating and strong humans. Though, he was just told that they did that for looks, and that they were actually weak.He was told wrong.





	

The humans had appeared to be kind and welcoming—enjoying his tacos while his brother was out, his brother, at first, didn't really appear comfortable with the presence of the two male humans, but after a while of interacting, Papy had said that he noticed that they couldn't do any harm—too weak to, basically. 

What a lie, that was, that thought was quick to be squished and trampled down as the chloroform-soaked cloth was pressed to his face, hands held behind his back as he struggled against them. They were stronger than him, and they did know quite more than him. Even if it was a few quick minutes before he passed out, it felt like a long, dragging amount of time as he felt like he struggled uselessly to try to save himself. 

 

Of course, his small size would be taken advantage of. He just hoped it would be a prank. 

April fools, ha ha..?

Sadly, for him, that would be a 'no'. 

 

His wrists were bound behind his back, clothes gone and nowhere to be seen in the cold, dark depths of what appears to be a basement. Swappy couldn't help but shiver, why _him_ , of all people? He was nice, he was good, right? He made them tacos, he befriended them, he—he felt himself start to sob uncontrollably, feeling as if there was an unknown weight on his chest as he cried and wailed into the darkness. 

Hot, fat blobs of tears ran down his face, a hiccup every now and then making water catch in his skeletal throat, abrupt coughing just messing up his crying further. Nobody came to help, nobody went 'april fools jokes on you haha', even though this would be a sick, dark, joke, he would much rather want it to be a joke than it be real. He doesn't know how long he sat in the darkness, wailing and crying out for someone to find him, calling out for Papyrus—Where even was Papyrus? Yelling for Alphys, Undyne, heck, even Queen Toriel to save him. Just anyone, anyone to help him. 

And yet, there was some sort of response. Sadly, not a good one, but hey, someone noticed him! A light source opened up, possibly the door to the way out? Swappy couldn't get up, yet he tried to anyways, nearly falling onto his back. "Heyhey, buddy, quiet down!" Oh no. The human's tone was friendly, but he could just feel the hidden venom and anger deep inside the once so called 'friend's voice. The other human followed behind the 'friend'. 

"We don't want to be heard, do we?" The human quietly and possibly forcefully laughed, but that just made him start to cry again.

What had surprised him was a harsh slap to the face, even though skeletal monster faces were, indeed hard, but still malleable only if you pressed hard enough. "Shut up." The previously friendly human hissed at him, and he tried to shrink away under their glare. Swappy tried to keep in another sob, "why are you..?" His voice was too soft and weak from crying and wailing, yet he still tried to speak anyways. "Why are we doing this? Aw, sweets, we wanted you." One of them muttered something under their breath after they had said that. 

"for..what?" He couldn't help but sniff, feeling one of his eyesockets twitching uncomfortably. 

"We wanted you." The other one repeated the other human's words. That didn't feel reassuring or nice at all!

Before he could say anything else, he was kicked onto his back, a thud echoing from his skull as it banged against the solid ground, nearly breaking it, but not quite. Either way, it hurt. Hands gripped at his shoulders and legs and pelvis, he could feel the warmth and sweat and all of the clamminess on the human's hands. Swappy didn't understand what was happening, but either way, it did not feel good at all. 

Both of the humans were at both of his sides, the upper and the bottom. He was cornered, probably japed? Swappy felt the tears coming again, but when he opened his mouth to cry, something was shoved into it. It was grossly pulsing and fleshy. It felt so weird, possibly the same thing was thrusted up into his pelvis, feeling some sort of magic stirring up inside his stomach and around his pelvis area. 

He choked on it, gagging and flailing his limbs to try to pull away, but no, they had only pulled away for a few seconds before thrusting back in, the process painful as the meaty flesh thing was shoved farther into his tightened throat, tears welling up in his eyes. Swappy really, really wanted to bite down onto it, to try to rip it away so that they'd leave him alone and let hm see Papyrus again—His thoughts kept on getting jumbled up as he was getting both mouthfucked and, well, pelvisfucked at the same time, skull rattling. 

Swappy tensed up further when one of the humans's hands clung onto a part of his ribcage, they were making low, somewhat scary noises. He wanted it to stop, he felt himself being shook and shook and pushed up into and pushed out and it just felt really bad. The humans went harder, and he weakly attempted to stop them. He felt like he was going to throw up as an unknown liquid filled his mouth, forcing him to swallow if he didn't want to choke any further. 

He didn't even know it until his mouth was finally free, but he, himself was making an assortment of similar noises that they made. He didn't like this. It felt so, so wrong and so bad. "pl..please st-" He nearly screamed when the erected thing was shoved into his eyesocket. It hurt even worse. He felt it twitch inside of his head, throbbing and making his head throb with pain. The process was continued, getting shoved into his eyesocket, getting shoved out, in and out until the liquid had came again, he felt it run down into his throat, making him feel sick and choke on it from the inside. 

The need to throw up was urgent, as he attempted to shift away from the humans, but he just ended up vomiting the liquids and his last meals onto one of the humans. They got angry, him pushed back onto the ground and he begun to get kicked and hit, Swappy weakly tried to defend himself from the blows, fear rising in his chest as he could barely protect himself. Bones broke, and he started to cry again, though he was cut short by a quick kick to the skull "Shut it!" They had growled at him, the dirtied human leaving to clean themselves. 

With a pained cry, he curled into a ball to try to stop the other human from continuing to kick and injure him. The human finally stopped, leaving him. 

He cried back into the darkness once he thought he was alone, wails wracking his body as he felt bad. He felt cold, uncomfortable and bad. He didn't like this! Hiccuping and shaking, he didn't want to move, he just wanted to go home and be with Papyrus and..and.. Swappy just hoped that this was a nightmare, that he'd wake up and everything would be okay. That his brother would be there, that he'd be training with Alphys to help try to protect humans again, too. 

A rough kick to his pelvis made him jolt, the human pulling him up and sticking their own tounge into his mouth. He didn't like that. He tried to pull away, but they put their hand on the back of his head, pushing him to smush uncomfortably against their face. Swappy ended up finally opening his mouth when the human pried at his jaws with their teeth, and it was only accidental, as a hiccup escaped from him and made him partly open his mouth. 

The human's tounge was—it just wasn't—he didn't like it. They forced him even closer, their pelvis grinding against his as he softly cried into their mouth. It felt too wrong. So wrong. A jolt of pain wracked through him as they bit into the soft squishiness of his ectoplasmic tounge, him wailing harder into their mouth as they ripped a part of his own tounge into theirs, swallowing the fake flesh right in front of him. It hurt. He felt blood welling up in the broken half of his tounge. It stung, badly. 

Swappy collapsed onto his back once they got up. He wasn't even going to try, now that he knows that his efforts will end in more pain and suffering. But, then they tried to pry open his mouth again. He weakly opened his mouth, jaw sore from the tounge action and penile action to his mouth. 

They pulled him closer to the light source. Was he going to be free?

No. That only happens in that one movie he watched, whereas someone got freed. He didn't. 

Something was wrapped around his teeth. A..string? With a sharp and loud slam of a door, they were roughly pulled out of his gums, bringing his face with his teeth crashing to the ground, hiccups and soon sobs escaping from him as he did so. 

Blood was tasted in his mouth, and the weak and frail half-tounge ran across the now toothless part of his gums, cringing in pain as his tounge moved in general. 

He was picked up again, this time, brought out of the basement. Wait? He was actually going to be free? He was going to see his brother? Tears pricked at his eyes as he thought he was going to be free, hiccups choked in his throat ad he couldn't say anything. 

He thought he was going to be free, until he was flung into the small, metal and box-like surface, parts of it stinging at the touch. An—Oven? He was in an oven. A flipping oven. 

The door slammed shut before he could try to leave, doubtful he could anyways. With a few mechanical sounds, he felt heat. The metal underneath him painfully warmed up, he felt his injuries sting with hot pain. It kept on getting worse and worse until he felt white, hot pain all over his body, his vision going blurry and hazy as the only air he could breath was painfully hot to inhale. The pain felt like he was turned inside out, then had flaming gasoline poured all over him, then he was crushed into a pulp and then flung into the sun. 

With a weak, painful and quiet scream, he felt his body shudder, he felt like his insides were growing weak and light. The pain was unbearable. 

It **h u r t**.

**Author's Note:**

> Papyrus complimented on the pie the gay human couple made, it tasted awfully weird, but it also tasted good in a sense. 
> 
> He had asked where his brother went, but they just didn't know.


End file.
